Love among the cardbord
by Cheerful Black Rose
Summary: England has got himself a new 'friend' to join magic club. There's only one problem; Only England can see him. The other nations start to get more than a little concerned about his obsession with this new imaginary nation friend- Magic trio with Romania as a cardboard cut out- Inspired by the Beautiful world trailer where Roro stays completely still as England sweeps his cape. :D


England sat with Norway in the classroom as they looked through their newest find; A book containing incantation of spells, dark and graphic descriptions of some of the dark arts, recipes for the most powerful potions known to this world and 15 types of curry.

It was the perfect book for England. He could practice black magic by night and by day he could show France who was a better cook by producing a Chicken Tikka Masala to knock his socks off.

Well it _would_ be the perfect book if it wasn't for the fact that this book, and all the others like it, required a circle of three people to complete any spell that was remotely interesting. It took England enough effort just to get Norway to participate, there was simply no one else who had the magical ability to help him.

"Gah! This is just a bloody waste of money," England announced as he slammed the book shut and crossed him arms.

Norway gave the other country a look of contempt before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Oy! Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?"

Norway sighed.

"To see Denmark. He's been bugging me about… something all day. He's just going to get more and more annoying the more I ignore him"

Norway proceeded to walk out the room leaving England alone on the floor with nothing but salt, chalk and his lit candle.

"I see you have my candle stick holder," said a mysterious voice from behind England announced causing the nation to jump up and look around.

"Who's there?" Arthur demanded.

"The guy who owns that candle holder, duh!" The bodiless voice answered.

"Show yourself, Demon!" England shouted, brave and a standing his ground.

He was replied with childlike giggles. The sort one would hear from an adult with the mental age of a toddler. The disembodied voice seemed to have an accent he was not used to. He spoke with a high tempo as if he was eager to say something.

Then Arthur felt a hand tap him on the shoulder and he instinctively turned around and backed away from what he was about to see.

There stood a person to match the voice. He was shorter than England by a couple or more inches, hair made of gold and eyes glossed with crimson. His skin was pale but in a strange way. Not in the way England was pale. Or the light creamy skin of Norway.  
His was a sickly pale.  
There was an air about it that showed that he was looking at someone with dark, tanned, olive skin, yet sickness had managed to draw it away.

A small extrusion peeked out from his ruby lips, some kind of jagged tooth, or fang. His clothes looked strange, that of a peasant… or some kind of cool pimp. He even seemed to have a pimp hat and everything. Strange.

The creature who stood before him proceeded slowly towards Arthur. The room seemed to get darker by the second until all that could be see was this monster of a boy in front of him.

England tried to say something but fear had stolen his voice. He backed away and tried to run but in his hurry he fumbled over his feet and fell to the floor.

The monster, peasant, pimp... urm... whatever it was, leaped on top of him in one swift motion. He lower his lips towards England's left ear to whisper softly and possessively.

"Well Hello there. I see- AH FUCK!" the creature screamed as he jumped away from England clutching his hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, That candle is fucking haaah!" the stranger's threatening aura disappeared completely as he started waving his burnt hand up and down in pain.  
"Seriously, Fuck! Don't you know it's just dangerous to have candles around like that?"

"Don't you know it's bloody dangerous to jump on people in a dark class room?" England scolded, "What in god's name are you playing at?"

"I…I wanted to impress you." the stranger whined, "You looked so cool with all your magic and I thought you might let me join if I put on a show- ah fuck my hand hurts!"

Arthur would have loved to broken into the mother of all rants at how stupid an idea that was but unfortunately for him, his paternal instincts kicked in and he walked up to the whinging stranger and took a look at his hand.

"It's not even red, you'll live," he said as he looked it over carefully, "but we should definitely run it under some cold water otherwise you'll blister."

"No, It's okay, I'm just over reacting," the short boy said as he withdrew his had, "It won't leave a mark on me anyway"

Arthur raised his eyebrow to this knowing well that if he didn't cool his hand down, it would at the very least be sore all week.

"You still haven't told me your name- Or wh-"

"Romania," the other answered,

"Romania?" England repeated. "Hmmm, and what you doing here?"

"I study here"

"So you're a student? Then why are you wearing that weird coat? Where's your uniform?" England interrogated "And where in God's name is- eh, Rome-mania? Sounds like some god awful mental problem…." England paused not continuing with '…that you more than likely have'. "You're new I presume."

"Urm…" The shorter country suddenly looked quite intimidated and scared, "actually, I've been here for a long time now and…" he paused looking down at his coat, "This is what my people wore back then" as he spoke his eyes lit up and he gasped a little but then composed himself quickly as if nothing had happened. He removed his coat to reveal a light green peasant blouse.

"Well I'm defiantly not impressed. You should be wearing the school's uniform."

Norway looked over the roof top of the school's building, sighing as Denmark stood next to him smoking.

"It's a beautiful day today, eh Nordge?"

'Hmm, Well yes perhaps before you started smoking those it was,' Norway thought. He looked over towards the school's sports ground sighing slightly. Denmark had brought him here to tell him something apparently 'very important'. Probably that he bought a new pair of socks or something, knowing him.

"Ice was wondering if you could help him with his paper, eh, He couldn't find you today… Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Norway responded before leaning over the railing and staring down at the drop.

"Not thinking about jumping are you?" Denmark joked before belting out his loud obnoxious laugh.

"Actually No, I was thinking about how easy it would be to trow you off" he spat before walking away from the railings, "I have better things to do than stand here and listen to your crazy stories. Is there an actual reason were up here or can I go?"

"Hey, wait, yes, oh come on!" Denmark indicated for Norway to return to his position next to him who did just that. He began to speak again but it seemed all he could manage to let out was an annoyed whelp. To which rolled eyes were his response.

He looked forward, over at the large grounds of the school, past the sports area all the way to the large field. Somehow it was easier like this. Easier to say what was really important when he wasn't looking at Norway. being able to pretend that he wasn't there. wasn't judging him. wasn't going to judge him. He could just speak freely.

"Oy! What are you two doing up here without permission?" a voice from behind asked, "You better not be smoking!"

Damn, It's England. Denmark turned around slightly annoyed.

"No it's not, we're just here to talk okay?"

"Then what's that fag doing in your hand?" he pressed further. Norway sighed, not quite in the mood to listen to an erupting argument between the idiot smoker and the idiot prefect who he somehow spend most of his time with in this school.

"I'm sorry England, we were just leaving," he interrupted before turning to Denmark. "Come, let's go and have lunch together and then we can talk okay?"

"Urm… actually. I was looking for you" England announced in a lower tone. "There's another student who wants to join the magic club"

Norway seemed skeptical. Yet it also meant that finally they would be able to complete some more advanced spells with a third member so he was also curious.

"Who wants to join then? Can they be trusted?"

* * *

Chapter 2 then? any thoughts? Reviews... Inspire me ;)


End file.
